A liquid crystal panel usually includes a plurality of data lines and a plurality of gate lines arranged along rows and columns. The liquid crystal panel also includes a data driving chip arranged close to one lateral side of the liquid crystal panel for providing data signals for the data lines. Due to the resistors on the data lines, when the data signals are transmitted on the data lines, distortion may occur. Usually, the transmission delay may be smaller when the data signals are transmitted on the data lines closer to the data driving chip, and the transmission delay may be greater when the data signals are transmitted on the data lines farther away from the data driving chip. Thus, when the liquid crystal panel display images or videos, the uniformity of the displayed image or displayed video on the liquid crystal panel may be not good enough.